This invention relates generally to supercharging of motorcycle engines, and more particularly to compact, simple, drive apparatus for motorcycle superchargers.
There is need for simple, efficient, supercharging means for motorcycle engines. In particular, there is need for supercharger drive apparatus, whereby a stock motorcycle cover plate can be used in combination with the drive, obviating need for creating a separate and different design cover plate for each year and type motorcycle model.